


Winter Wonderland

by twilightscribe



Series: Headcanon Verse [6]
Category: DCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of holiday themed one-shots and shorts. More tags will <i>probably</i> be added as more chapters are added. For a full breakdown of pairings, please check the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2709725/navigate">chapter index</a>. Additional notes are included in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as we dream by the fire [OT4]

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Sam/Bucky/Jason/Dick  
>  **Prompt:** getting out/putting up decorations  
>  **Words:** 367 words
> 
> This is a part of mine and [Suruberry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suruberry/pseuds/Suruberry)'s headcanon verse that we've created. Continuity-wise, it's a mishmash of comics, cartoons, and movies. We've basically gone about cherry-picking what we like and leaving out a lot that we don't, so things are probably not gonna line up right with any one singular canon verse since there's bits from a lot of different places. Hopefully, someone else enjoys this just as much as we have.

Bucky nearly trips over the box of tinsel that's sitting in the hall. He's also more than a little confused by the sight of what are definitely red and green coloured fairy lights strung up along the short length of the hall.

He blinks. Because the Halloween decorations are _gone_ and even though there weren't that many of them, he's kind of surprised how quickly that they came down. It's only the first day of November. Why is the Christmas stuff out, much less up?

When he chances a look in the box in the hall, he can see Dumdum's fur and Bucky knows that he's going to have a lot of fun picking the tinsel out of his fur later.

There's a large, slightly battered looking fake tree already set up in their living room when Bucky comes into the great room of the apartment. Dick's sitting on the floor, untangling a long strand of Christmas lights, and trying to keep Luna from getting herself caught up in them. Jason and Sam are on the couch.

"What's going on?" Bucky asks. "Please tell me I didn't sleep through an entire _month_."

Jason snorts, "No, just Dick doing what he always does when November rolls around."

"It's not even December," Bucky says, staring at the tree which has gone up in one corner. There's even a fake mantel that Bucky has no idea where it was, but it's there and it has two stockings strung up on it. " _It's not even December_."

"Dick, think you broke Bucky here." And Sam is _laughing_ , but Bucky is still confused because their living room looks like an explosion from a holiday ad and it isn't even December.

Dick looks like he's about to give up on untangling the lights, while Luna is batting at the bulbs. He tips his head back to look at Bucky, "What's up?"

"There is a Christmas tree in our living room. It's not even December yet. _Why_?"

"Holiday spirit."

That is the only explanation that Dick gives as he goes back to wrestling with the lights. When Bucky, still confused as hell, turns to look at Sam and Jason, they don't even have the decency to keep a straight face. They just burst out into laughter.


	2. gave you my heart [Mari/Jan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** making christmas cards  
>  **Words:** 314 words

There's already a rather large collection of Christmas cards arranged tastefully on their mantel. It's something of a League tradition, this exchange of cards – each one featuring a different family. This is different from the long-standing Avengers tradition of one large, communal dinner sometime close to Christmas Eve, but Jan likes it.

Theirs is certainly going to be the most fashionable card, of that Jan is certain. She's spent hours creating her own outfit in collaboration with Mari because they simply _must_ match. Imani has been a complete sweetheart, putting up with all their prodding and his outfit.

Jan's bouncing Imani on her lap, "C'mon Mari, if you keep fussing over the camera like that we're never going to get this picture taken."

"Shush you, the lighting isn't quite right..." Mari's muttering to herself, one hand on her hip as she taps a long nailed finger on the top of the camera. She's inspecting the viewfinder, head tilted to the side and adjusts the camera on its tripod.

It takes Mari another few minutes before she nods and steps away from the camera. She adjusts Imani's outfit a little, smiles at him, "Such a good boy."

Mari presses a quick kiss to Jan's cheek, careful not to muss either of their make-up before settling in beside her. Imani sits on both of their laps, trying to look up at his mother with wide eyes.

When the camera flash goes off, Imani blinks owlishly and makes a confused noise, which is followed by, "Jan!"

They're not going to be able to get many more photos out of Imani, because he's impatiently waving his arms at Jan and his face is scrunching up in that familiar pinched look that means he's tired. Either that or his diaper needs to be changed.

Jan smooths a hand down his back and checks. Nope, his diaper's good. Fussy then, Jan thinks. He's probably hungry.

"Ah! It's perfect!"


	3. once bitten, twice shy [Tim/Kon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Tim/Kon  
>  **Prompt:** sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea  
>  **Words:** 389 words

One of the really awesome things about his parents is that they’re really good about giving him his own space. Steve’s taken Clark out on their date night, a routine which they haven’t given up to married life. Kon’s left in charge and, so long as he doesn’t throw any wild parties, he’s got the run of the place.

Tonight, though, they’re attending a charity event that Steve was invited to and Clark is attending with him. It’s just Kon at home and he’s invited Tim over for their own date night.

Tim’s curled up in front of the fireplace, a blanket pulled around his shoulders. Outside, the weather is cold and snow is falling in fat, fluffy flakes that Kon watches as he makes hot chocolate the way that Steve taught him how. He’s only done it once or twice and it’s always been with Steve watching him as he does, offering advice whenever he needs it.

He’s certain, though, that he’s got this down. Once it’s done, he portions it out and takes a careful sip. It tastes just like it does when Steve makes it and Kon smiles. He’s got this.

This is going to be the perfect end to their evening that Kon’s got all planned out. They stayed in, watched a couple movies that were on, and had a nice dinner that Kon had worked so hard on. Tim liked it and that’s all that matters.

“Here,” Kon says, holding the mug over Tim’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Tim’s smile is soft, open, and just for him as he takes the mug from him.

Kon settles down next to Tim with a smile, which just gets bigger as Tim curls up to him. He slings an arm around Tim’s shoulders, feels warmth flood his chest as Tim nuzzles up to him and makes a contented noise that’s rather rare for him. It’s the best feeling Kon’s ever felt.

The credits to the last movie are playing in the background, soft strands of Christmas music, and the fire is flickering in front of them. It throws Tim’s features into sharp relief, reflects the soft look on his face and highlights its sharp angles. To Kon, it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

With Tim leaning against him, the warmth of the fire on his face, Kon’s happy. There’s no other place he’d rather be.


	4. it's been a year [Bruce/Tony]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Bruce/Tony  
>  **Prompt:** shopping for and/or wrapping gifts  
>  **Words:** 470 words

Tony has never actually wrapped a gift in his life. He’s also never really _shopped_ for gifts for other people either; mostly because the only people who are in his life who have _stayed_ are Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper usually handles the shopping, otherwise Tony buys them something ridiculous and frivolous.

But he knows _exactly_ what he’s going to give Bruce. It’s just a matter of giving it to him. There’s a lot of questions that Tony doesn’t have answers to – and asking Pepper is out of the question, she’ll give him that look she gives him whenever Bruce comes up in conversation.

Which leaves Tony sitting on the floor of his lab, weighing an arc reactor – twin to the one in his chest – in his hand. It’s bright white light glares at him, as though it’s accusing him of something. Of what, Tony’s not sure.

It’s something that he _knows_ that he’s been wanting to give Bruce for a while. Pepper’s jokingly referred to it as proof that he has a heart; Tony isn’t entirely sure about that, but what he _does_ know is that Bruce owns whatever heart he has.

He trusts Bruce completely. Bruce is so much better than him – and yes, that is a little weird to be saying about a man who dresses like a bat and fights crime, but it’s true. Bruce is a better person than he is, than he could ever hope to be, and he loves that about him.

There’s a lot more that he loves about Bruce, but he’s trying to keep it simple.

Stroking the surface of the arc reactor with his thumbs, Tony watches the light flicker between his fingers and stares at it. It’s hard to believe sometimes that this little thing is all that’s keeping the shrapnel from his heart, keeping him alive, and he wants to give this to Bruce. It’s a lot like giving away his heart.

He’s cliche and stupidly, ridiculously in love with Bruce Wayne. Tony’s kinda accepted that this is the truth and there’s no getting away from that. And this is the only real way that he can _show_ Bruce just how much he trusts him, just how deep this love for him that he has goes.

Tony stares at the arc reactor in his hands for several long minutes, until the bright light is making his eyes burn.

He has absolutely no idea how to wrap it. Should he wrap it? Or should he just press it into Bruce’s hands with a kiss and try not to run away? Tony’s shit at this and he knows it.

What he does know for certain is that Bruce will know what this means. Tony might not have told him everything, but Bruce is smart and he knows a lot.

Maybe it’s about time that Tony tells him _everything_.


	5. watching it fall [Steve/Clark]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Steve/Clark  
>  **Prompt:** buying the christmas tree  
>  **Words:** 497 words

Steve’s never actually been Christmas tree shopping before, so he doesn’t actually know what he’s supposed to look for. He told Clark this when they left the Kent farm to pick out the tree.

“Never had one growing up,” Steve replied. “And after, well… didn’t really have anyone to share it with, didn’t think it was worth it."

Steve has very few good memories of past Christmases and he’s eager to create new ones with his new family. It’s not his first time to Kansas, but it is his first time in Smallville and the place looks very much like something off a card. It’s very different from Brooklyn, but Steve’s fine with that.

He’s wrapped up in one of Clark’s spare coats, probably dressed a little too warm for the weather, but Steve has never been able to quite shake off the cold from seventy years in the ice. After that long, the chill doesn’t leave, and Steve hates it; still can’t get used to it. The cold brings back memories of the crash, of sinking into darkness, of when there was _nothing_.

It’s a very hard thing to shake.

The tree lot is owned by a family. Everyone around here knows everyone else, something that’s different from a big city. Clark smiles, fields greetings, and keeps one hand entwined with Steve’s as they meander their way through the lot. There’s a few people who give them lingering looks and one or two point at Steve and whisper to whoever they’re with.

Now _that_ is something that the both of them are used to. People tend to do double-takes when they see Captain America; Steve’s had to get used to that, but it’s not anything new. It’s one thing that he’s gotten used to.

Clark leads him through the lot, through the winding lanes of trees, and away from the press of people.

“You never pick the first tree you see,” Clark says with a little smile. He pulls Steve further into the lot, leading him through until they’re facing what looks to be a wall of fat, green trees. “They’re the ones that everyone walks past when they enter, so there isn’t anything special about them."

“Should I be taking notes?"

“I think you’ll manage fine,” Clark says. He presses a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek, “All you need to do is look at the trunk."

Steve turns his head and catches Clark’s lips. It’s a brief and chaste kiss, but it still makes warmth blossom deep inside his chest. His heart flutters and he feels like a teenager all over again, not the grown adult that he is; that tends to happen whenever he kisses Clark.

He isn’t aware of the tree at his back until it’s digging into the fabric of his jacket. Steve pulls away from the kiss and looks behind him, trying to smother a laugh.

Clark’s grinning too, face pleasantly flushed. He presses his forehead to Steve’s, their breath mingling, and laughs a little as he says, “I think this one is perfect."


	6. baby, please come home [Bruce/Tony]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Bruce/Tony  
>  **Prompt:** decorating the christmas tree  
>  **Words:** 404 words

Bruce has not really decorated a tree since he was very young, before his parents died. After that, Alfred continued the tradition, more for the benefit of the boys than anything. Usually, it was the kids would decorate the tree, but all of them have found their own families and it’s just Bruce and _his_ new family at the manor this year.

He’s a little surprised that Tony throws himself into it so much. Damian insists that the most important job must be done by him, which is obviously why Tony is picking him up so that he can put the star on the top of the tree.

It’s a very impressive tree, Bruce has to admit. Tony’s designed the lights and even the star that goes on top, all of which light up with a bright, yet soft glow that throws multicoloured lights on the walls of the living room.

There’s a spread of ornaments on the table, each one carefully arranged and sorted according to the pattern that Damian has settled upon – with _some_ input from Tony.

Bruce, on the other hand, is content to sit back in an arm chair and watch them. He can’t quite put his finger on the feeling that’s swelling up inside him, but he thinks it might be contentment. It’s been a very long time since he’s felt it.

Right now, he’s more content to simply watch Tony and Damian decorate the tree than examine in minute detail his present emotional state. Besides, it’s much more entertaining to watch Damian boss Tony around and _have Tony actually listen to him_. It’s apparently made much easier by the fact that Tony actually agrees with Damian’s plan and is helping him execute it.

The two of them manage extremely well despite their slight disadvantage in terms of not being able to reach the top of the tree. It’s quite the team effort that they’ve got going on, and it makes Bruce’s heart swell to see his family coming together like this.

Tony looks much younger now than he did when they first started their relationship. The lines have faded somewhat and he looks so much more at ease – _happier_ – than Bruce can ever really recall seeing him. It makes Bruce smile, but also leaves him wanting to sweep Tony up and kiss him senseless.

He tucks that thought away for later. Right now, he’s happy to bask in this newfound feeling of contentment.


End file.
